


Why you playing me, turn me upside down?

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter!AU, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanciava occhiate fugaci al tavolo dall’altra parte della stanza.<br/>Quel tavolo a cui avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi. <br/>Sapeva bene che, però, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.<br/>Perché a quel tavolo era seduto lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you playing me, turn me upside down?

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic scritta per l'iniziativa "La Scalata" del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

Lo osservava da lontano, stando attento a non farsi scoprire.  
L’ultima volta che era successo, tutti avevano riso di lui. E non voleva che accadesse ancora.  
Lanciava occhiate fugaci al tavolo dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Quel tavolo a cui avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi.  
Sapeva bene che, però, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.  
Perché a quel tavolo era seduto  _lui_.  
Lui, il ragazzo più popolare di tutta Hogwarts.  
Lui, il ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri ed i capelli castani.  
Lui, il ragazzo con un sorriso da mozzare il fiato.  
Lui, il ragazzo che prendeva in giro chiunque si trovasse all’interno del suo campo visivo.  
Con la testa sul suo libro di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, sentiva che si stava avvicinando, mentre parlava con il suo solito gruppo di amici.  
La sua voce, acuta rispetto a quella degli altri, gli entrava prepotentemente nelle orecchie.  
Alzò lo sguardo, proprio nel momento in cui anche lui aveva deciso di guardarlo.  
« Che hai da guardare, eh, Malik? » sibilò con disprezzo.  
Non era il primo dei Serpeverde a comportarsi in quella maniera.  
E non sarebbe stato nemmeno l’ultimo.  
« Allora? »  
Non c’era alcun motivo preciso per cui lo stava guardando.  
Cioè, veramente c’era, ma non poteva dirglielo così.  
Riportò gli occhi sul libro davanti a sé, facendosi rosso in viso.  
« Ecco, bravo. Studia Corvonero, studia » lo schernì, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia.  
Il suo stomaco si contorse a quel contatto. Poi lui se ne andò, mentre la sua risata cristallina si perdeva nell’aria.  
E, per un momento, Zayn Malik avrebbe voluto che Louis Tomlinson lo baciasse come aveva fatto il giorno precedente in bagno, anziché prenderlo in giro in quel modo, facendo finta che nulla fosse successo.


End file.
